hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Tower
Jack's Tower, '''or simply Tower,' overlooks the majority of the city, and is located at the very height of his ''Castle. ''It was introduced during the Halloween Event of 2018. The area is rather diverse, having more features than most locations. In no particular order, focal points include: The balcony, both upper and lower parts of the spiral staircase, covered in eerie mist, the sky just beyond the balcony, where bats can be seen flying, and the centerpiece: the Samhain clock responsible for new anomalies in the city. Halloween lights, cauldrons, and gargoyles leave many openings for hidden objects; almost no inch of the territory is left without something to catch the eye. Only the Greenhouse is comparable in this aspect. The location seems to be specifically above the Masquerade Ball held last year, as decorations and even the skeleton seen from that area appear in the Tower. Objects in this location can be seen throughout other Halloween areas in the city. Following the story, much like the previous Halloween, Jack is nowhere to be found, meaning it's up to the player to solve the mysteries in his forbidden castle, and stop the Samhain Clock's ominous light. The player's perspective when viewing the Tower is from inside, presumably on the ring balcony without much safety. They are looking down on the frozen figure, lower stairs to the castle, and seem to be even height with the clock. Ranks Hidden Items Apple * Orange colored on top of the pumpkin at the head of the stairs right side * In front of a pumpkin on the lower stairwell * Behind the figure's cloak * On the middle-left stairwell * Inside cauldron Bell * Upper left railing over cauldron * Hanging on left wrist of wizard * At the top left of the last step of the stairs Book * On the ground lower, right of screen behind the figure. Broadsword * Leaned on the top-left gargoyle, sheathed. * In the sky above the tree below the highest part of upper staircase Bouquet * Above left skeleton * On the back of bottom-center gargoyle Broom * Sliding down the staircase towards landing lower left side * blended in the magic staff of the central big statue Bunting Flags * Under upper floor on curve just left of center stairs * On Figure just below belt (looks like a fringe) * Under the pumpkin in the right corner below * On left stairway banister before the 180 degree curve * Under lower-left stair rail, just above string of skull lights Candy Eyeballs * On the top step of the upper staircase, in front of the hooded figure * One on a cupcake between the jack o'lanterns on the railing lower middle * Between feet of left skeleton * On far left side of ring balcony on top of pumpkin * On far left circular stairs, second one up from mezzanine Cat * Top of the lower stairway * Laying down on the floor in front of the astrolabe on upper floor level * On ring balcony to the right of figure's head * Behind figure on the right as a face (over the skull carving) Crow * Flying in mezzanine area of left stairwell * On right staircase on head of highest up gargoyle Crystal Ball * On the ground left of the figure's pedestal * Right of the Samhain clock * Upper staircase on right edge of scene Dreamcatcher * Behind figure looks like it is hanging from scarf * Under the hand rail of the left spiral staircase between the top two balusters Fern Leaf * Behind wizard (slightly to the right) * On Back of rear left gargoyle * On scarf of figure * In front of figure on left side of shield Frog * On the step, between the 2 gargoyles, lower middle * On the rail to the left (heading down) * On gargoyle to the right and front of figure Gerbera Daisy * On railing of right (up) staircase * Behind figure on cloak * In right hand of left skeleton Ghost * In the middle stairwell * Small, in center screen below the hooded figure's arm Goblet * In front of cauldron, left side * Just to the left of the figure * In front of the figure on the left set of steps up * Just behind and to the right of the figure * In front of left skelton's left foot Hat * On the wizard's head * On a Pumpkin on the lower stairwell * Left of the clock on the ring balcony * On the head of the center gargoyle Hourglass * On top of the middle-left stairway * To the figure's left, filled with blood * To the figure's right filled with blood * Between left skeleton & cauldron on balcony Lizard * On the back along the spine of the crouching gargoyle, bottom center * On the Scarf of the hooded figure - center of screen * Resting along the counter weight, center screen, just to the left of the hooded figure * Left of top of main stairs on a candelabra * Lower right corner of screen - on the right newel post of the low railing surrounding the hooded figure, in front of the jack-o-lantern's mouth * On the near rim of the copper cauldron on the left side of the upper most curved balcony Mirror * On chest in down stairway * Between feet of left skeleton Mummy * Center screen in front of wizard, laying on middle of stairway * Under the left of the middle stairwell; far along the lower stairs * Standing to the right of the clock * As the center candle of leftmost staircase candelabrum Mushroom * Just to the lower left of the figure (as the stem of a pumpkin) * In front of the figure lying on the right steps * On first stir right of wizard's robes, between two gargoyles (red) * Right of the figures head, lying among the candles * In the skeleton right hand Noose * Hanging of the stair rail lower center * Hanging down the back of the hooded figure, left side Obelisk * At the top of middle stairs in front of large spirit * Behind figure * Top level, to the left of the orb with gears Poison * In the mouth of the gargoyle on the right hand edge of the screen * Above and right of skull on Jack's staff * In front of the cauldron of green potion at the top of the stairs * Lower middle on the railing between the 2 jack o'lanterns Scorpion * In front and left of wizard, center stair circular disk Scythe * Leaning on the top-left gargoyle of the square of gargoyles * Held in a reverse-grip by the figure * To the right of the cauldron on the upper floor level, left side of screen * Bottom of upper staircase, behind hooded figure and right end gargoyle Snake * At the top of the stairs, reared up * Lying along the stair rail, lower left side * Lying along the stair rail on right towards top of staircase * Lying along hooded figure's shoulders * Just below orbital clock * Wrapped around newel of staircase to left of wizard (looks like gargoyle's tail) Voodoo Doll * Bottom left corner of screen, in front of the desk and below pumpkin Wolf * Left, Behind the orbital clock * In front of the bottom-right gargoyle * On left just past landing on down staircase (as statue) * As a mounted head on the left side of the stairs, third step down Item Drops Winged Keys ''Note that Winged Keys only drop as part of the 2018 October event. * Above right skeleton * Below upper right gargoyle * Below upper left cauldron on floor * in background behind golden gear globe on rear of bridge to castle * In the middle stairwell, underneath leaves * In a Jack-o-Lantern's mouth, behind the figure. * In the right skeleton's left hand * Landing, left staircase on hutch * Lower stair banister. left foreground * Lower edge center figure's robe * Left top of screen, on the candelabra * Left middle of screen, on another candelabra * Left side of screen on cauldron * Lower staircase, first landing on floor * Lower staircase, first landing on pumpkin * On floor behind Jack * On Jack's stole, left side * On lower left stairs * On the moon * Left cuff of hooded figure * Inside wing gargoyle at lower end of railing to right of hooded figure * Breast plate of skeleton upper left * On railings, behind and to the left of the clock * On railings, behind and to the right of the clock * On the top step of the middle stairs * To the left of the skull on the staff in Jack's hand * Upper right corner above gargoyle's head * Railing post in line with hooded figure forehead * Upper newel lower staircase * Between two highest newels on upper staircase * Up and to left of Upper Left cauldron * Behind Jack's back, on his stole Gallery of Keys Keys Rank I.png|Master Key Map Updated Daily In a Pumpkin's Mouth.png|In the mouth of a Jack-O-Lantern, beneath the figure. On the Middle Stairwell.png|On the middle stairwell Candelabra Upper Left.png|Candelabra Upper Left Corner Floor Behind Jack.png|Floor Behind Jack Jacks Stole Left Side.png|Jack's Stole, Left Side Lower Lft Stairs.png|Lower Left Stairs forehead.jpg|In line with hooded figure's forehead Upper right.jpg|Upper right of screen newel.jpg|Upper Newel post of lower staircase Cauldron.jpg|Cauldron left side of screen Moon.jpg|On the moon Cauldron twofer.jpg|Cauldron twofer mid left candelabra.jpg|Middle left candelabra batky10.png|Top of left spiral stairway batky14.png|Center bottom of screen to right of gargoyle at the top of the left sprial stair batky15.png|Jack's scarf, left end skeleton.jpg|Right skeleton, left hand First landing.jpg|Lower staircase, first landing Cauldron floor.jpg|floor by upper left cauldron upper right gargoyle.jpg|Below upper right gargoyle above r skeleton.jpg|Above right skeleton Landing dresser.jpg|Left stairs landing, hutch Jacks_Keys.png|32 Keys under the frog.png|under the frog On the armor of left sceleton.png|on the armor of left sceleton between fairy lights.png|between fairy lights Location Ranks Jack's Tower Rank 1.png|Rank I Rank II JacksTower.png|Rank II Related Pages * Related Case: ** Through the Darkness * Related Event: ** World's Clock * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Locations Category:October 2018